dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 40: Retribution
5335945-1809667079-49558.jpg darkness_falls_inking_wip_by_nebezial-d6nvw9n.jpg|Homura and Jericho Weeks before Takers~ Jericho's Estate 10pm Later that night from Jericho's arrival back from New Nexus he would've been arriving late to his manor, he had plans with Homura which soon went bad. She doesn't even know he's back in the city unless she watched the news or read the news paper, inside his black limo would've been the Mayor himself. His driver opening the back seat allowing Jericho to step out, holding on to his briefcase Jericho would've made the attempt to get inside his house. In his other hand had been the an golden shaped apple, making his way to the door the A.I would've scanned Jericho's eyelids before automatically opening it for it's master. The car was out front so he knew Homura had been home unless she got a ride from someone, he wondered if she was even here. Knowing her she was fed up with him and finally left but who was he kidding he knew she was going to be stuck with him. Making his way inside his home the sound of his door closing would've been heard due to his A.I Jericho however was making his way towards his bedroom, he needed to get this suit off of him. Upon opening his door Obelisk had slowly started to undo his suit undoing the buttons before exposing his bare chest, leaving his case and golden object on his counter as he undressed himself. Moving to the miror Jericho would've cheked himself out notching his rectangular face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jaw line. His two toned eyes were small and spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. He kept his mouth closed in a thin, straight line, and his hair—naturally dark brown in color but years of dying it to it's now Jet black color. He could be seen wearing light blue shorts. With his bare chest showing one could see his lean, muscular build to him, As it seemed he got himself an regular peach-tan in Africa. Once he was dressed Jericho would've grabbed on to his things before heading into his in home office turning on the lights he would come to see his desk that just held his sliver laptop, slowly sitting at his desk Obelisk would soon get to work on what he had found. Naoto Being inside the home, Homura was lingering around throughout the corridor of their vastly open ranged home. With her ivory slightly waved hair, resting gently down her back she could sense an presence nearby. The scent and aura coming from the presence she was feeling, was not other than Jericho himself. Making her way towards a nearby window, she watched him stepping out of him black limo and making his way into their home. Sighing softly, she didn't want to admit that she missed him for the time he was gone, but surely to her he probably had his share of fun. Once he had made it inside, Homura walked passed a few rooms. Wearing nothing but her lingrie and a long flowy sheer robe, Homura walked passed a few maids, asking if she needed anything. Refusing their offer, Homura stepped into Jericho's office, basically leaning again the door with her arms folded. You reek...Like sex, shame, and depression.. Homura spoke out sternly at her beloved Jericho Hearing his beloved Jericho would form a small smirk looking away from his laptop and on to Homura's perfect figure. He forgot how well she looked in that robe he had bought for her not too long ago. "Come over here.. I know you missed me." Jericho would've said watching her as she made her way over to him, every step of her made him shiver a bit inside, when she drew closer Obelisk had pulled her down to his lap. His hands had rubbed aganist her warm body his free hand pushing aganist her perfectly sized breast as his soft lips kissed upon her neck then shoulder. There's so much he could've done to her right their but instead he just embraced her with his lust, his head would've peaked on the other side of her shoulder as he said. "I come back from Africa bearing gifts my love. I seem to have the last artifact within the tombs of one of the late Africa kings, a gift from our people. This golden apple is told to hold unlimited amount of energy this one sphere could power an entire city. This is what I've been looking for this whole time Houra and with it in my hands all of New Nexus will follow me." If Homura still sat upon his lap Obelisk grip around her got a bit tigther as she could tell he had missed her, even if he didn't say it he was showing signs of his lust and love for her. He was indeed telling her his next phase of action, "What did I miss over here?" Jericho had asked her. Naoto : Making her way towards him, she stared blantly into his eyes, with her golden yellow hues. Finally sitting upon his lap, Homura felt how strong his hold was. The feeling alone was quite warming to the fact of how long he was gone. Not wanting to show any vunurable side of herself yet, she resume back to having her gaze meeting upo his. As he spoke, Homura couldn't lie and say she didn't miss him. Just hearing his voice alone in person instead over the phone was better than she could expected. Seeing the gift he brough for her, Homura faintly chuckled before speaking. An apple huh?... Are you implying I need to lose weight? she said in a joking manner. Still sitting upon her beloved she, softly exhaled before speaking out. Nothing really happened, just sheer bordom is all. Once she was done saying that she looked at him once more before speaking again. As for yourself? Any whores touch you to relieve anything? felt_a_bit_nostalgic_this_mornin_xd_by_nebezial-d5pfy5u.jpg "I'm not implying anything love, just power." When she spoke about the whores Obelisk chuckled to himself, his tongue now swirling around her neck. It had been her spot, he had been to caught up in his mission to think about sex. "No my beloved, I'm just as dry as you my love." Jericho would've added in soon enough Jericho's tilted his head a bit the shadow casted by his hair leaving the view of his eyes down to mid nose completely dark. Licking upon it’s edges attempting to slowly placing his tongue against her cherry red glossy lips. slowly and gently trailing it up and down all at one hit , He’d the attempt to force her lips to slip open with the red and a hint of pink cascade in saliva attempting to pierce his lips through the protection her worthy of applause lips held over what stood behind them. If successful he’d plant his hands against the desk behind her. His tongue with a series of attacks at her lips attempting to force it’s way through it’s strength each bubbling sensation amongst his tongue being placed upon her lips aiming to place some sort of satisfaction along with lust. In mid kiss Obelisk had attempted to kiss his love his door open as he not cared about the help catching them. Naoto: Gasping out softly, she smiled as he said he was dry as her. Hearing those words made her happy, of course she would have given him hell if he ever slept with someone else besides her. With their kisses lingering against one another, Homura let out a few whimpering groans, as she knew how Obelisk would act during times like this. But with him having tention built up, surprising Homura wanted to do something that would make him snap. Pulling her lips away, she yawned and sighed. Hm.. I'm ''far too busy to play around hun... Maybe next time hm?'' Saying in a snobbish way, Homura awaited to see if he would attempt to pull her back after she got up to stand, and fixed her lingrie upon her. Hm..Besides you dont see like you're in the ''mood. '' Homura stood right in front of him after she said that. "What's gotten into you?" Obelisk would've said with a sly smirk his hands reaching now for her waist, standing up with her his height over seeing hers. With his hands on her waist Jericho had tugged her forward his eyes glancing upon hers as he spoke, "Come with me." Jericho would've said to her now taking her hand as he lead her down the estate she would know so well leading her towards their hallway. Obelisk led her to a middle hallway which only held an clock pulling on the knob of the clock a secret passage would soon open, He was taking Homura down to their hidden room. Where Obelisk kept all his things with the golden apple in his pocket and her hand in his hand he couldn't lose at this moment. Leading her down to like a cave like room which held an large computer and a phone mostly the things Obelisk used when he needed to do some of his mayor stuff and be home at the same time. Placing the golden object on to his scanner the A.I would soon began to detect the enengry coming from the sphere, lights lighting up around them. "Do you not understand the power we hold my love, nothing will stop us, all that next to be played is me becoming governor and with that in my left hand I will stop at nothing till New Nexus becomes the focus of the entire planet. Naoto : Chuckling softly, she watched how he was acting. Nothing really.. Just missed you is all. After speaking out, she then noticed Jericho guiding her through the halls and taking her towards a hidden room. Walking into it, Homura looked around as if she never seen it before, but it was only because Jericho wasn't around for her to remember it. Looking over his shoulder, Homura wasn't still as capable to remember all things. Her memories were still fluttered here and their but she seemed to remember the important parts throught out her life, and of course one of them was being with Jericho. Hm...All this power huh?.. Thinking to herself Homura began to have a few doubts in her mind. Hey Jericho... When things get to lay low for abit.. I know it might sound crazy but.. Glancing up to see his eyes, she softly huffed. I want to have a little creation of our own... One day. 2233680-artifacts13_0023_copy.jpg "Maybe One day.." Category:Better Served Cold Saga Category:Saga 4 Category:The Obelisk King